How I Fell In Love With Him
by TerraMakaty
Summary: My time is XX45, my mother is Madam Lawrence the wife of Friar Lawrence a priest who is always working in other far away countries. I live in the Lawrence house with our servants, my mother, and little brother Ramon. Not knowing that my life would change within a month before my wedding, before my sixteenth birthday, before I knew that my mistake would be falling in love with him..
1. Chapter 1

_May 25, XX45_

_Today is the day of my brother, Ramon's birthday. The servants are preparing for the thousands of family and friends who will be attending. I was helping but mother sent me to my room to continue my studies; of course I could careless. I'm locked in my room til the get together starts..._

I put down my pen, close my worn journal and look toward my vanity's mirror and see a broken woman instead of a radiant young lady who was engaged to marry,Tom La-Flu, the richest young man alive. Me a 15 year old girl betrothed to a decade older man! My mother could not arrange a more terrifying way to punish me. My entire family agree to this, except for my grandmother, she's hates the way he's so friendly with other girls. I just hate him because I can; barely 16 and I'm already being removed from the one place I grew up.

There's a knock at the door, "Come in, mother..." She enters with a cream color box in her arms. "My dear daughter I've brought you something!"

My mother sets the box down on my bed obviously pleased with whatever is inside. I rise from my seat at my desk and slowly make my way to her. I sit on my stool at the edge of the bed then reach for and open the box. My eyes widened and rose to my mother who was grinning like the young girls smitten by Tom La-Flu. "Am I suppose to wear this, to Ramon's get together?" Mother nods her head. I observe the dress, the extra small waistband, the low cut top, the laced-up back, the long train, and the aqua color. My mother squeals in excitement.

"You must wear it tonight, Sir La-Flu bought it just for you. See it even has his family crest on the left breast, introducing you as a fiancee!" I see, he must have used one of tramps to size it.

"Thank you mother, I'd be honored..."She merrily left my room saying she'll send Maria in to help me dress. Of all things he sends a dress as a engagement announcement to take away the attention from Ramon on his day and its an disgrace to be seen in such a skimpy gown. I set the dress back in the box and walked to my balcony. Leaning over the rail I spotted the florists bringing in the vases of flowers mother ordered also the caterers pulling into our drive. I was startled when Maria spoke my name; calling for me so she my help me into my girdle and slip on my dress. After that she fixed my hair where my brown sparrow locks rested on my shoulders with a white rose on my right side. "There,my lady, you look very delightful. Your mother may have to inform the law enforcers to attend." I look at her grey eyes in the vanity mirror seeking her meaning behind her words. She places my brush down and opens my jewelry box, "What I mean is that Master La-Flu might ravish you;your quite the looker you know Lady Lawrence." She presents a diamond choker that was sent to me by my father while he was conducting business in Belgium. A few minutes later after she 'made my face' is what mother calls it, Maria left to accompany my mother on last minute preparations.

I still saw a broken woman in my vanity mirror even in a gown such as this I felt like my mother had thrown me to the wolf to be mauled.

As the old Lawrence clock struck 8 many of the guests started to arrive. Old men leading in young ladies, fathers bringing forth their daughters, and the La-Flu carriage coming around the corner of our block; I cringe in hatred as I see many of the young ladies and daughters running from their dates to the gate to wait for Tom. I left the balcony heading for my door, placing my had on the crystal doorknob only to have it open itself to reveal a tall, handsome dark haired man. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you dressing. I just sensed a troubled heart..." The man before was dressed in a black suit with a crisp, clean white shirt and blood red rose on his left shoulder.

"Lady Lawrence are you alright?" I snapped to when called my maidan name. "I'm very sorry Sir..." I bowed with his hand reached out toward me. "No, please don't call me by my Sir name, its rather embarrassing really." I noticed his blue eyes which seemed to glisten from his pale skin. "My name is Ashton, Ashton Lanning." I felt that I need to place my hand in his. Once I did he kissed my hand his lips were soft and gently on my skin.

His face then rose to admire my green orbs. I was lost in the moment as Sir Ashton leaned closer to my face, grasping my bare forearms pulling me closer. Our lips mere centimeters from contacting the other, our eyes drooping to savor the moment when our lips touch but then my eyes widen to see a sharp vampire like touch sparkle from the moon light shining through the windows. I pull back with hands over my mouth. Is he? Sir Ashton looks at me puzzled and slightly surprised. "I didn't mean to frighten you.I thought you also felt this-"

"Sir Lanning, I see that you've met my daughter." For once I was glad to see my mother. Ashton turned toward my mother scratching the back of his neck. "Yes your daughter is quite the beautiful blossom..." he glanced at me with his blue orbs, "I was telling her how much I admire her evening gown it really does make her shine like a star." Sir Ashton gestures to me with his right hand.

"She's engaged don't you see the La-Flu family crest?" I felt his eyes on my chest as his eyes seemed to lose their glow. "Oh, it didn't occur to me she was engaged to La-Flu. Excuse me, Madam and Lady Lawrence but I believe Lady Hersh is here." He briskly walked by my mother; my eyes wide in shock he knows my grandmother but they were unable to leave the young man's retreating back and broad shoulders that seemed to sway with masculine power.

I look to my mother who yanks me to follow her to the ballroom. "I don't want you speaking to Sir Ashton Lanning. He was such a troublesome young lad. Always causing problems at your grandmother's estate during the summer months. Let alone NEVER look at him understand, Abigail?"

My mother just spoke the name that she said was a sin to speak; my name, the name that my father had picked for me; naming me after his grandmother who died hours before I was born. The name my mother hated to let roll of her Southern tongue only because my great grandmother hated the fact that my mother was marrying my father for his money and political power.

We made our way down the spiral staircase seeing Ramon and his nannies greeting everyone by the large marble doors. "Now dear just smile and wave also don't forget that-" Mother was interrupted by Tom La-Flu; he appeared out of the crowd with the young ladies and daughters watching his ever move. "My, my Madam Lawrence you look mighty pleasing to the eye. Are you sure your husband is alright with you being around all these men who would gladly whisk you away?" Mother giggled like a school girl. "Oh Sir La-Flu your to much. Now take your new wife-to-be and mingle among the crowd." She stepped past him to accompany Ramon and his nannies.

"Lady Lawrence, my I take your hand?" No, leave me be is what I wanted to say but mother was watching the whole elite neighborhood was watching me and how I'd react to my arranged engagement. I took him arm just as the butlers announced that dinner was to be served. La-Flu lead me inside the large archway. The ladies and young girls moving out of his way but spitting words and menacing eyes my way. Tom brought me to the left side of the polished ivory table, pulling out the plush velvet seat for me and let me sit as he took his seat next to me. Just my luck Sir Lanning is watching me from the right side of the table at a angle. I blush, what has come over me why all I so infatuated by this man I don't even know? A man who tried to steal my first kiss?

For Ramon's dinner chose we had stuffed turkey, with baked potatoes, and southern sweet tea. As we waited for the dessert to arrive Tom La-Flu went on and on about his wealth, power, and his strong 'love' for me. More like lust, I wanted to say. I acted like I cared but I was watching Ashton. He was speaking to a older man who had his daughter next to him. The older man seemed to be offering his daughter as a mistress but Ashton, nervously, declined the man's offer. Just as the young girl glanced away from the decline, Ashton looked in my direction and smiled. I saw the sharp tooth from earlier I gripped my neck in fear. "Lady Lawrence, are you alright?" I turn to see a butler who had brought Sir La-Flu his rum. I shook my head as I wiped my sweaty palms on my cotton napkin. "No, I'm fine don't worry about me." A older man next to Tom La-Flu laughed. "Just like her father, is she not Tom my boy?" He sipped his rum and grinned toward the older man as he continued to talk about himself.

I turned toward Ashton who had a frown on his face, surely worried about what had happened to me earlier. He then signaled a butler, whispered something in his ear as he looked my way slipping the young man something from his coat pocket. He then disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a platter. "My Lady Lawrence.." I turned to the young man who had called my name, "I have a treat for you from Sir Ashton Lanning." Tom La-Flu spit his rum all over the young ladies sitting across from us. I signed in relief that'll show them. "Sir Lanning, huh? He best not be trying to steal my wife?" Tom gripped my shoulders trying to kiss my cheek, I pushed away from his foul smelling breath. He then rose from his seat and called out to Sir Ashton, "C'mere Ashton let us talk man to man." I saw Sir Ashton Lanning rise from his chair excusing himself and Sir Tom from my mother, Ramon and the other guests quite embarrassed.

As the two stepped out, the butler placed the platter in front of me and removed the top. My eyes drooped in displeasure. "A note? Is that all?" I stated rather annoyed. He nodded then leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "Sir Ashton Lanning requests that you do not read it in front of your betrothed or your mother dearest." I placed it in my breasted area, it must be important if mother can't see it. "Your quite the sly young lady like your father, aren't you?"stated the older man across from me as he knocked down the rest of his wine and turned to flirt with the lady on his right. I smiled his way not really replying to his statement. I couldn't wait to get away from them so I can ready my note.


	2. Chapter 2

As the butlers finally collected the last of our desert plates,everyone rose from their seats to chat away the night with one another. Sir La-Flu and Sir Ashton have not returned yet I started to worry that Sir La-Flu could have harmed the young man. I carefully made my way through the large crowd trying not to gain attention as I sneaked away. I ran through th long corridor until my eyes caught a wondering figure outside in our garden. No that mustn't be them?

I went to our back doors and down the path into the cool chilly night. Walking toward the object of my curiosity. I stood at the bottom of the gazebo steps not knowing who exactly who was before me. The moonlight shone on this tall figure dressed in black; I took a fearful step back. "Lady Lawrence how are you?" Sir Ashton Lanning turned toward me, the only thing I could see was his light blue eyes and his crisp white shirt. I gasped in horror as my body warned me to run back to the safe fortress of the Lawrence house. "Wait my Lady, I didn't mean to frighten you." He was suddenly by my side grasping my arms to face him. "I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

His eyes drew me in I couldn't resist the urge to touch him. Sir Ashton laid my head on his left shoulder. "There, there my princess you don't have to be afraid of me." He wrapped his long arms around my slender waist pulling me in the breath his scent of roses and...blood? I was terrified to be near this man. My mind is telling me to run and never look back until I reach my room while my body told me he was the one, the one who would save me from Tom La-Flu. "Why are you out here alone? Someone could easily swipe you way into the night." His right hand caressed my right cheek as I stayed resting on his shoulder. "Here I'll take you back to the house."

I wanted to protest against his offer but he had already lifted me into his arms. "No need to worry, you're as light as a feather." He laughed at his own joke; I simply grinned unable to hold in my happiness. Wrapping my short arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall, "Thank you for helping me..." I say to Sir Ashton. He stopped in his tracks and kissed my cheek. "No worries angel. I'm keep you safe." I turned to face him just as his blues eyes glowed a bright red as if it were flashing the color but returned to his normal blue hue. I blinked in astonishment as he continued to walk down the pathway back to the Lawrence house.

"Here we are Lady Lawrence's resting quarters." Sir Ashton set me down at my door. "Sleep well my angel." I stood at my door watching his retreating back just like earlier that night. Why do I feel the need to thank him again? Why do I feel this way for a man I barely know. "Wait Sir Ashton!" He stops to face me and smiled as I sprint over to him. " You can just call me Ashton. No need to be formal; by the way I didn't catch your name, my Lady?" I stop before him trying my best to regain my breath. "Abigail, Abigail Lawrence." He reached for my left hand. "I never knew your name was so beautiful. May I call you Lady Abie?" I nodded my head. "Of course, Ashton..."

Ashton walked me back to my door. "I was wondering..." My ear perked up when I heard his voice tickled my petite ears, "...are you doing anything tomorrow around noon?" I turn my body in full attention to him. "I don't know if my studies will be done by then." His happy expression fell from his face. "Oh I see..." then his spirit seemed to glow once more, "How about I come by at noon anyway and wait for you?" I couldn't respond any other way other than to hug him tightly. He laughed at my childlike reaction. "If thats a yes then I'll be waiting Lady Abie." I looked up at him and placed my index finger on his pink lips, "No just Abie will do and I promise to meet you tomorrow even if it kills me..."

He caressed my cheek once more, "Please don't die before I can see you again." he stated before turning to leave me alone; glancing back occasionally to smile or either wave goodbye. I stood there until I couldn't see him anymore. Walking back to my door I was greeted by my mother who didn't look to happy. "Where exactly have you been?You left Sir Tom La-Flu waiting for you in the dining room!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me into my pitch back room throwing me on my knees next to my bed. "I forbid you to leave this house unless Maria accompanies you, understand Lady La-Flu?" she stated while lighting the candles. I didn't speak my mother always got like this when I didn't do what I was told. "And as for Sir Ashton Lanning you are not to be near such a man while engaged. That man has no money to his name! The Lanning estate is worthless to use Lawrence's. That is why your marrying Tom La-Flu maybe then you'll understand that you're the gateway to their riches..." Thats all she cared about money, power, and worshiping the men who had it; I stayed on my knees as she pulled the strings on my gown and ripped it from me. My note from Ashton fell out but I grabbed before she noticed the creamy colored paper. "What a pity? Wasting such a gown of beauty on someone like you. Without your name you'd be penny-less, just like your great-grandmother!" She removed my girdle and threw my night-dress on my head.

"Get that mess of your face, blow out 'em candles, and go to bed you little piglet." She slammed my door, then and only then did I rise to my feet. Pulling the gown over my now disrupted hair causing the flower to fall out. Something was odd about the flower surely it was white but now it was blood-red_! He must've switched it when I was laying on his shoulder; I smiled to myself as I placed the rose in my blue vase among the other white roses. I blew out all the candles except for the one by my desk. Sitting down in the chair I opened the note._

Lady Lawrence**_, _**

_Even though we've just met I feel like I know you. Please I know your engaged but that doesn't mean our friendship can not flourish. Also I'd love for you to just call me Ashton._

_Ashton Lanning_

Reaching for my journal I pinned the note on today's entry:

_May 26, XX45_

_I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend..._

I closed my journal and placed my pen down. As I looked out to the moon, I smiled. "Goodnight, my dear Ashton." I blew out the candle and climbed into my white satin covers and fell asleep dreaming of Ashton's soft hand still on my cheek.

The next morning I rose to the blue jays chirping away outside the balcony's glass doors. I laid in the bed still feeling the warmth of Ashton's hand on my cheek and around my body. I signed in bliss but as soon as it came it left just as fast; a harsh knock on the door. "Abigail Lawrence get up this minute! Your going to late for date with Sir Tom La-Flu!" I shot up so fast my eyes couldn't tell if I had two vanity mirrors or one. A date? What happened to Maria waking me? What about my lessons? Oh no what about Ashton? If we're gone all day he'll be wasting his time by coming to the estate.

My mother burst through the door. "What did I tell you, Abigail? Get up! We haven't got all day to keep Sir La-Flu waiting on your slow business..." she walked over to my closet and pulled out a green bare shouldered sun dress, "...now hurry, hurry! Wear this my darling you'll look delicious to 'em!" My mother then left me to change slamming the door to let me know she means business. I sign in displeasure as I get up and dress myself. I pull my hair up in a bun leaving out my sideburn pieces and place a tuck comb of a dove on my right side. I look over to my jewelry box and find my heart-shaped sapphire necklace on the silver chain. I walk to my balcony doors and open them. Leaning over the railing I gaze down at our garden seeing the previous night unravel before my eyes. Closing my eyes to hang on to the moment as the gently wind hit my 'undressed' face. My eyes flew open as I left my spot in harmony with the world to continue writing in my journal.

I sit down in my chair and open my journal raising my pen to write.

_May 26, XX45_

_ Last night I felt at peace with the world. I feel that I've started to fall for a man a that is not my betrothed. I feel that I should worry but I do not want to, is that strange? That I love one but betrothed to another?_

I looked up at the blood-red rose and smiled to myself. "Lady Lawrence, your mother your presence at once." I turned around in my chair to see Maria; glad to see a familiar face. I rose from my seat and followed Maria down the spiral staircase to met both my mother and Sir Tom La-Flu's eyes on me. As I came down the last few steps, "My Lady Lawrence do you want to be molested by me? Wearing such a dress with your neck out and about." Mother giggled at his joke while I for one took it rather seriously. Could he be anymore wrong..., wait take it back yes he can. "Come let us go before the sun sets on this warm sunny day. Maria see to it that Ramon is taken care of while we're out." Maria nodded her reply to my mother as she opened door for us.

"Well?" Tom La-Flu gestured to his left arm. I walked past him and out the door to our awaited ride at the end of my drive. "Don't mind her..." I heard my mother say, "...she had too much to eat last night and didn't get in till late." I will not let this ruin my plans with Ashton we promised each other that we'd meet at noon on the Lawrence estate.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I'll so glad you took a interest in my story I promise I'll make it more juicy and what not later on. Right now I'm on break and I'm trying to get as much done before school starts back cause once it does it might be weeks before the next chapter with sports, work, schoolwork, and clubs getting in the way. What I really wanted to say is I DO NOT OWN SALLY'S SONG, there I said it, bye-bye! :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother are you sure I can leave the house without Maria accompanying me?" Mother shot daggers at me as she pulled me aside while Sir Tom La-Flu walked past to see that our ride was ready. "Of course it is because I'll be there to make sure you don't do anything to ruin this engagement, got it, Abigail?" She pulled me causing me to stumble as she walked on toward the carriage in her cherry gown like nothing happened.

The ride to town square was rather loud with my mother and Sir Tom La-Flu laughing and chatting until mother her spoke something that caught my attention. "I decided to move the wedding to 2 weeks from today, is that alright with you Sir Tom? It doesn't disrupt your plans does it?" Mother's eyes study him carefully pleading for an answer. He looked over to me as I turn my head to the window covered with a mesh curtain. Suddenly my eyes widen to see Ashton sitting at a café reading the **DAILY** will sipping on a glass of water. I jumped in my seat to the astonishment for mother and Sir Tom La-Flu, "Oh darling I know your excited about your wedding but please try to contain it till your honeymoon," I turn toward my mother. How could she say that, she knows I would die before I vow to let Sir La-Flu to take my hand.

"Please stop driver!" I yell to the top of my lungs. The carriage jerked me back in my seat but caused mother and Sir Tom La-Flu to fall forward. I smiled, serves you right, "I'll off something in a boutique caught my eye..." Sir La-Flu rose to his feet and grabbed my arm. "Then why don't I come with you; it's the husband's job to shower his wife with presents, is it not?" I yank my arm away. "No its fine. We'll meet up at Classic Cookery at noon Sir La-Flu. Mother." The door opens to reveal the middle-aged driver. "Your hand, my Lady?" I took his hand as he helped me down. "Thank you. Take these two to where ever we were going then by noon be at Classic Cookery for lunch." He bowed at I walked back to the café hearing the carriage rumble down the stone road.

I was startled to see Ashton was no longer there. I paused a few feet away from the café. "Where did he go?" I stated to myself as I looked around for him. "Where did who go?" that voice; I turned around to find Ashton before me in a red shirt, black vest, and black pants with his shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "Where you looking for me Abie?" I was in aw of Ashton standing before me. The first time I see him in the sun's light his blue eyes glazing at me. "My don't you look pretty this morning?" I look away like a shy school girl. "Thank you, Ashton..."

He then stretches his long lanky arms over his head as he yawned. "So I thought we were going to meet at your estate after you finished your studies?" I toward him as I step closer and press my chest into his. "Are you not happy to see me sooner?" He blushed as red as the blood hued rose he had giving me. Ashton scratched the back of his head as he wrapped his right arm around me. "Its not that its just that I thought we could be alone for our first date..." I look up to see his blue eyes studying me. I embraced his thin body. "Of course we're alone. My mother and Sir Tom La-Flu went out to run some errands, besides I'd like to spend time with you before I have to return to them." He poked me on the nose then took my hand guiding me down the sidewalk to a boutique. Ashton held the door open as we walked inside. "Anything you want and it shall be yours..." I turned in disbelieving as I heard those word leave his soft lips, "my dear." He bowed to me as something caught my eye. All I could see in the mirror behind him was me staring into an empty space. What is going on, no way can a mirror be- "Abie, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost?" Ashton was now directly in front of me blocking my few from the mirror. I nod off his questions but I can't get the image out of my head.

"Did you have fun, Abie?" Ashton was handing me my hot tea while he took a seat across the round table from me. I simply smiled as I added two lumps of sugar to my tea. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my ever move. "So, how come you don't drink tea or wine or rum? I always see you with a glass of water..." I looked up from my steaming mug towards him staring at his glorious Adam's apple bob up and down as he drunk his water. The glass was half empty, "I don't like to poison my body with the alcohol and I believe men shouldn't drink tea, its only for the women to enjoy. I like to drink water it's quite refreshing." He smiled and I saw that tooth again. I yelped as I fell back in my seat meeting the hardwood of the eatery. "Abie? Abie!" Ashton rushed over to my side with several servers gathering around to see if I was alright. I saw Ashton's blue eyes glisten. "I'm alright don't worry so much." Ashton grinned as he reached out to help me up. "Are you sure," his hand on my lower back helping me balance myself then turning to pick up the falling chair, "that was a nasty fall..."

I waited outside the eatery waiting for Ashton to finish paying for our drinks. "Where have you been its thirty minutes past noon!" Great my mother had found me. I turn to see her followed my Sir Tom La-Flu carrying shopping bags. "Darling, I picked out all the jewelry for your wedding dress, the flowers, and you must try on the dress Sir La-Flu picked just for you!" Mother grabbed my arm. "Lets get to Classic Cookery before heading home..." My eyes widen, no I can't Ashton I'm waiting for Ashton! "Madam Lawrence what a pleasant surprise." My mother and I turn to see Ashton walking our way with my bags in his hand. "May I ask why you need to see Abigail right now?"

My mother just laughed as she handed me over to Sir Tom La-Flu who took the hint and led me away toward his carriage. "You will address my daughter as Lady Abigail Lawrence not just Abigail. Only her close family and fiancée can say her name so plainly." I fought to get away from Sir Tom. "Let me go! You, you old man!" I was slapped, hard as I fell to the ground. "You will learn not to talk back to your husband. Take care of her..." I heard Sir Tom say. I was given to the driver as Sir Tom went back toward my mother with several other men appearing out of now-where-land. Were those men watching me and Ashton this whole time? "No don't hurt him!"

As I was forced into the carriage, all I could hear was Ashton grunting in pain. "Abie don't worry about me! Just stay-" His sentence was cut off when one of the men knocked him in the jaw. "No, please Sir Tom, don't hurt him!" I felt another slap to my face. "Shut up! Its your fault this is happening to him, you should have just stayed with us today instead of running of with that poor man. Take us home my dear sir." I heard the reins slam as tears ran down my face, how could I not know that he would get hurt? I should have down something to stop this, I could have protected him, we shouldn't have been in public it was too obvious. There was no way my mother and Sir Tom La-Flu would let me out of their sight.

The driver brought us back to the estate; he came around to the door and helped us out. "I hope you see this as a lesson learned. When you involve another man in your life while you already have one someone will end up hurt." I ran past my mother and the driver refusing his hand. "Back..," I ran past Maria who was at the front door ready to greet us, "..so soon?" I jolted up the steps as fast as my legs would go wanting to reach my room. Maria turned toward my mother. "Don't worry she'll be fine later on," she stated with no emotion as she went off to accompany Ramon and his nannies.

I locked myself in my room and collapsed onto the floor tears falling from my eyes. I tried to stand but fell back on my hard flooring. I crawled over to my desk and used all my strength to get into my chair. I open my journal as I grasp my pen in my left hand.

_May 26, XX45_

_Why must he feel this pain alone? I wish to share this pain with my beloved Ashton. If I could I would wash away his strawberry gashes all over on his pale white skin. I too want strawberry gashes..._

Tears ran down my cheeks washing away my freshly written words. All I could do was hide and write what I feel. My head became heavy as more tears started to run down my red face. I couldn't hang on to the fact that I would have to live without Ashton. I close my journal and place it back in my chest. I rose to lay on my bed and relive the day I spent with Ashton wondering if we'll ever end up together, my l life is starting to look like a re-mastered version of Romeo and Juliet.

I rose in the middle of the night to hear knocking my balcony doors. I rub my sore eyes as I walk over to see who could be causing the noise. I open the doors and to find Ashton standing there holding his right side. He looks up with dizzy blue eyes that are unfocused, "Abie, is that you?" he falls to his knees and I rush over to his side. "Yes, Ashton its me. What happened are you alright do you need help?" I take his right arm over my shoulders and help him into my bedroom. "Come on Ashton we're almost there?" Ashton grips my shoulder with his right hand. "I can't no one invited me in." He starts to lean on his left trying to lay down. "No Ashton stay with me! Come in, please don't die out here."

Ashton perks up, "Thank you Abie." I help him inside and lay him on my bed. "Do you need anything, a glass of water perhaps?" Ashton reaches out with his right hand as he chuckles at my joke. "Yes and could you bandage this wound?" He sits up slowly as his removes his shirt from his right side. I gasp in horror as I see a deep heart-shaped cut that is caked with dried blood and dirt. "They took me down an ally, beat me then Sir La-Flu took out a knife and craved a heart say 'if I didn't stay away from you he would remove my real heart'. They left me there to die..." More tears started to form in my puffy green eyes. Ashton carefully rose to his feet covering up the wound. "Please don't cry. We'll just have to be more careful next time." He embraced my limp body and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck crying into his chest. Ashton lifted my chin so I could meet his blue orbs of pure kindness. The moonlight made him look like an angel. Our lips finally met for the first time; his lips were soft even though his body was hard against mine.

* * *

I wanted to say sorry I kinda got lazy the last couple days, oops! But what I really wanted to say is that I DON'T OWN STRAWBERRY GASHES! (yes that's a song to) Bye-bye...


	4. Chapter 4

_May 31, XX45_

_How can I express my feelings at a time like this? I'm fearful of what could happen if my mother was to find Ashton asleep in my room. So far myself and Maria are the only ones up and soon mother will come knocking I must find a way for Ashton to escape without being caught. Even though his side is healing miraculously fast he is starting to fall ill, most likely of the wound being exposed for so long. I'm starting to worry..._

I put down my pen as a I turn to gaze at Ashton's calm face. He was paler than usually, as white as a ghost as he laid there; motionless his chest rising and falling. I couldn't help but smile. How did I get to be in the presence of such a beautiful person. "Lady Lawrence, I've brought the water you requested...," I closed my journal and got up from my chair grabbing the tray of empty glasses, heading for the door. I swiftly but quietly undid the lock and cracked the door opened to see Maria with another tray with 6 glasses of water. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor? You'll drinking a lot of fluids my Lady." I smiled to her as I widen the crack in the door so we could trade trays. "No worries Maria. It was so hot yesterday, I believe the heat just got to me," I took her tray preparing to lock myself back in my room. "Should I notify Madam Lawrence?" I turn to her and shook my head, "No need."

With the door locked, I headed back to Ashton's side. Setting the tray down on my night stand. "Abigail?" I feel my night dress being tugged toward the bed. I turn to see Ashton holding onto my dress smiling into my green eyes. "Thank you Abie..." Tears start to well up in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't hold it in, I fell to my knees with my hands over my eyes. I heard the bed shift then felt Ashton's strong, thin arms wrap around me pulling me into his warm skin to feel his embrace. He brushed my tousled brown hair behind my ears as I looked up to see his blue eyes for the first time in hours since last night. "Abie, do you want to drown us in your room?" I giggled ever so slightly as he chuckles at his own joke. Ashton wipes my tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. "Abie you don't have to worry. I'm fine and we'll be okay, I promise..."

The day went by fairly quickly, I was glad to know that mother had left for a 3-day trip to Grandmother Hersh's estate to ask if she would donate her property as a venue for my wedding. Maria came ever 4 hours to replace Ashton's glasses of water, "Now, Lady Lawrence if you need anything, anything at all please don't hesitate to call me," Maria would state every time she came to my door with another tray. Everyone else in the house seemed to unaware of my absence, even my tutor, Mr. Kele, left me be; everyone but Ramon.

"Come on Abigail I wanna know what your doing?" He slammed his little fists onto my door, jigging the crystal knob trying to get in. Ashton simply grinned as my little brother continued his childish antics. "Abigail, please let me in! I wanna play with you; the nannies are so old they can't keep up..." I roll my eyes as I look toward Ashton. He was reading a book on Julius R. Petri, a German microbiologist. He set the book down as he reached for another glass of water. "Abie," he whispered knowing I was watching him, "go play with your brother. I'll be fine." I rise from my seat at my desk closing my arithmetic textbook, "Are you sure you'll be alright? I don't mind staying in here with you I need to finish my terms and equations, anyway."

There goes his Adam's apple again. I blush as I look away. Ashton places the glass down, "Don't worry about me." I sign in defeat walking to my closet pulling out a knee length yellow summer dress. "Promise?" Ashton averts his eyes while covering them with his right hand, "I promise." I slip off my night dress as I pull the yellow gown over my head. "Done," I stated as I sit at my vanity brushing my hair then pulling it into a side ponytail resting on left shoulder. "You, look breath taking..." I hear footsteps but I don't see him inside the vanity's mirror. I turn around to see Ashton stopping in his tracks. "Abie, are you alright? You making that face like you did yesterday in the eatery." I my eyes widen in fear, "I'll be back later, lock the door behind me!" I get up from my seat only to have him grasp my shoulder, "I'll knock 6 times so you'll know its me." Ashton grasped my other shoulder making me face. "Just a while ago you didn't fell like leaving but now you want to go. What's wrong?" I break free from his strong grip; unlock the door and grasp the crystal door knob. "Nothing. I'd better go before Ramon sends one of the guards up to my door..," I nervously exit my room, "...lock it back, okay?" I hear the lock click as I walk down the hall.

"Finally I thought I'd have to play alone!" I look over to see my brother resting in a chair with his feet set on the coffee table. I tilt my head to the side and place my hands on my hips, "Ramon, you know mother doesn't allow you to do that to her expensive furniture." He stuck out his tongue as he got up and ran down the stairs, past the servants and out to the garden. "When do I ever listen to you!" He yelled back as I roll my eyes. "Hey nobody said 'ready, set, go' Ramon! You little cheater!" I act like a civilized lady until I reach the door, then sprinting after my little brother following his laughter. We raced around the garden till we reached the gazebo.

My fast pace slows suddenly slows down remembering yesterday night to be precise. My long slender fingers touched my lips as I felt icy blue eyes ripping through my back. I turn my head slightly to see Ashton's figure disappearing into my door and the glass doors slamming. I feel my heart sink as I turn my back on the house. "Abigail! Look what I found!" I snap out of my trance to follow Ramon's voice in the distance. I stop when I reach the edge of the Lawrence estate, the forest of Samberlin. "Abigail, come on!" I peek through the thick brush to see my brother waving his white covered arms.

"Ramon don't move till I get there, okay!" I move the thin tree branches out of the way as I carefully walk toward him. "Alright," he called back rather annoyed. I finally reach him standing before a worn, old house. The old home was black as night, the wooden steps rotten away, and a window shutter creaking as the cold summer wind started to blow. "Come on Abigail lets go look inside," before I could speak my mind, Ramon had already leapt on to the porch and lit the candle inside the silver lantern set on a nearby table. Not wanting to be out there alone, I race up to the house. "Ramon, what if someone lives here, uh? We need to get back anyway; night is among us and Maria might send the guards after us if we are not back in time for supper." My brother, already having his small hand on the knob of the front door, turned me shining the lantern's light in my face. "Its fine I come here all the time," he turns the knob and steps inside, "in the day time."

I grab the lamp from his small hands causing us to fall inside the house. We fall the floor with a loud thud causing the chandelier to rattle on its aging chains. "Are you alright, Ramon?" I ask as I rub my left hip bone trying to control the swelling. I don't hear a reply, I reach over to see my little brother lying lifeless on the ground. I panic as I shine the little light we have over his body trying to find and bumps or bruise on his semi-tan skin. "Ramon come one this isn't funny..." my voice cracks as I try to play it off as a joke, "Okay you got me; I did take your on advance biology but Mr. Kele told me he hand let you have it, I only needed it to study for my exam. I feel his ice cold skin as I scoop him up into my arms bringing him in to keep him warm.

I rock nervously on my lower legs, pleading to God praying that it wasn't the end for Ramon. Even he was a nuisance to me, he just turned 9, and father hasn't returned from South America yet. I start to cry, my warm tears settling on Ramon's icy skin. What can I do I can't find my way back to the house at night, also the woods are so dense I was sure I would get us lost. Waterfalls form as I weigh all the possible things that could happen to us. I look down at Ramon's still face, "You can't leave me!" I look to the roof of the house hoping my voice would reach the heavens, "God please don't let him leave me!" I hug Ramon tightly in my arms thinking of what could have happened if I let him play alone.

"You have really got guts to be screams at this hour..." I look up to the second level of the abandoned house to see a dark figure making its way down the stairs. "Are you the daughter of the Lawrence estate?" All I see is bright red eyes and vampire like white teeth grinning. "You must be; I can smell Ashton on you." My eyes widen in horror, how does he know Ashton? My voice shatters as I ask, "Who are you? How do you know me?" The figure chuckles darkly as it is mere inches away from me and my injured little brother. "I know because...," it stops revealing itself in the moonlight shining through a broken window. Dressed in a white shirt and black pants with short black hair; resembling Ashton remarkable well except for the paler scar running from his chin and disappearing into his shirt. "...I'm his half-brother, Colt. Are you my brother's new blood donor, Abie?" My brain tries to process what he said of course he could be his brother but, "What do you mean by blood donor?" I ask scared of what the answer could be...

* * *

Okay so this up coming month is gonna be super busy but I'll see if I can update every other day or so. Don't PANIC I won't forget. Bye-bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

Colt takes a few more steps toward me as my eyes carefully watch him. "You know a blood donor? Someone who gives their blood for someone else to use..." I clinch onto my brother hoping he would wake up so we could escape. "What are you saying, Ashton's never asked me for blood or anything or the sort," my voice was very low almost to a whisper, "besides I know he would never do anything to cause me pain." Colt throws his head back letting out a piercing laugh, I cover Ramon's eyes as I lean forward to shield his small body. My ears are ringing like the Liberty Bell on that day, those many years ago.

Once the scream had stopped I was too weak to raise my head, I suddenly felt a hand grip my skull and jerked me back to look at Colt's red eyes and sharp vampire-like teeth. "Since Ashton won't be a man about this then you can be my new wife." My eyes widen in horror as he throws my head forward. "You see, me and Ashton are half-brothers but," he turns away from me walking back toward the stairs, " we have 'different' mothers." I watch as Colt's back sways just like Ashton's. "She doesn't need to know things like that..." That voice it couldn't be? My head whips around to see Ashton standing there with his black pants and my father's plaid green shirt that I had given him. "Leave her alone Colt, she hasn't done anything to us." Ashton walks pasts me and toward Colt as his hands form into fists. "Now, now my dear brother, you know it was just a matter of time till I found you..." Colt stops at the bottom of the stairs, "...and you still chose to go?"

Ashton turns back toward me, "Abie are you alright he didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head to shocked to say any words. "And your brother?" I shut my eyes and look away, "I don't know..." Ashton returns to my side and gently takes my brother from my arms. "I'll carry him back to the estate..." He lifts my limp brother in his arms and faces Colt once more, "Colt I know you and our family mean well but I have found a different path that I wish to follow. Abie will you get the door?" I snap to and rise to my feet reaching for the doorknob but Colt was there before we could get any closer. He touched the handle then opened the door for us, "Please take care on your way back, Lady Abigail Lawrence." He bowed his head as I walked out behind Ashton.

We walked back into the cold dense forest of Samberlin with the moonlight guiding us back to the estate. "Thank you Ashton..." I grip my right arm as I try to hold back the tears of fear. "It was nothing, but I began to worry when it started getting dark knowing that you should have been back by night fall." We finally find our way back to the garden and find the stone path back toward the back door of the house. When we made it to Ramon's room Ashton set him down on his bed. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I stated rather fearful of Ramon's young life. Ashton then turned toward me and touch my cheek, "Of course. He maybe little but he's as strong as an ox."

We exited his room and headed for my own. When we finally got inside my room Ashton removed my father's shirt and his bandages over his wound. I gasp in horror as I search frantically for the first aid kit inside my closet. "No Abie it's already healed." I turn around to see a faint heart-shaped scar. I walk toward him and gently place my hand onto it. Ashton's breathing stop as if he seemed surprise once I touched; he placed his right hand over mine. "I'll be fine Abie. I promise." I look into his blue eyes and smile warmly as I fall into his embrace. "Now its late you must get your sleep-" I pull back before he could finish his sentence. "Not before I write in my journal." I take a seat at my desk as I retrieve my journal and pen. "Abie, do you really need to write this late at night? The morning sun will be up in less than a couple of hours." I opened my journal to a clean piece of paper and prepare my pen in my left hand.

"I'm not going to rest till you tell me about who Colt is." Ashton's pale skin seemed to turn a ghostly white as he nods in agreement. "Your right you deserve to know..." I watch him carefully as he takes a book from the shelf and sits onto my bed waiting for me to finishing writing.

_June 1, XX45_

_It's the wee hours of morning as I write. This night has been filled with horrors so much greater than my mothers tantrums. Good and bad news has come my way; even though Ashton is healing remarkably fast, Ramon has fallen into a sleep that could keep him forever. I pray to God that I won't loose him, he's to young to stop riding the horse of life. Father would be very displeased with mother if his only heir dies. I hope father is well, I haven't received a letter from him yet._

I take a deep breathe, close my journal, drop my pen, and turn in my seat to see Ashton's blue eyes scanning the pages of the book he was reading. "Well, are you ready?" I perk up in my seat ready to hear his story; he closes the book and lets out a shaky breathe. "Colt is who he says he is, my half-brother. Our mothers were of two different species..." I tilt my head in astonishment, "Species you say?" He nods his head and places the book on my night table. "My mother was an ordinary woman. Kind, loving, and very easily impressed; my father seemed to be fond of her. He would sneak off to see her very often, even she loved him dearly. Colt's mother is a wicked woman; she's the reason why our father is dead. Once he married her he went missing, she of course, killed him took all his money and Colt to stay in Firesh where her family was originally from." I got up from my chair and sat next to him.

"Was your father married to either of them?" Ashton looked at me out of the corner of his eye as I gently touched his shoulder. "My father didn't marry my mother because.." he looked at me then signed as he faced the moonlight shining through the glass balcony doors, "...she was different and his family thought it would be to much of a hassle to let her into their world; but my father insisted on marrying my mother, once the family found out that my father had not followed their demands they had my mother removed from the city." I rub his left shoulder trying to sooth him, fearing that his emotions could take him at any second. "My mother was escorted to the countryside to stay with a mid-wife and her husband, father's family knew she was pregnant with me. When the time came for me to breathe my first breath of this world, I was alone." I look into his pale face seeking the meaning behind his words. "Alone? What about your mother?" I moved a lock of black hair behind his ear.

"My mother died from blood lose and I was given to a young couple who couldn't have children." I hug his arm tightly as he continued. "I didn't see my father till I was six when he came to see me the day before my birthday. He pleaded the couple to let him take me back but they refused to give me up not knowing if the person was really my father or not; but I knew he was." Ashton faced me staring into my green hued eyes. "He looked like me; the black hair, pale skin, the blue eyes. He told me that he loved me and my mother. I wanted to ask him why he didn't come to get me sooner but he had left by the following during the night."

I then guided us back onto the soft sheets of my bedding. "But if your father had blue eyes, then?" His hand gripped mine as his thumb caressed my hand. "Colt has his mother's eyes, if it weren't for that we'd look like twins..." he chuckled at his own joke, I smile knowing he's trying to lighten the mood. "After my mother left, my father became betrothed to Lady Darcy Bloom, own child and daughter of the House of Bloomington. Even though the daughters of...my kind do not wish to wed the men it only happens to keep order between the long line of legendary families." Ashton sits up and lets go of my hand. "You see my family is rather isolated in their own world, which is why I left." He then turned around to face me, "And I'm glad that I did." Ashton smiled at me as I started to doze off. "You see Abie, I'm not like you. This part of the country isn't where I should be which is why my brother is here; My step-mother Madam Darcy Bloom-Charlen wishes to make me return and marry into another woman's family." I yawn and let go of Ashton's arm, snuggling into the warm bedding. "Your older than your brother right? Why do you have to marry out of the family when you're the heir to you late father's benefits?" I see a fuzz Ashton lay down beside me. "I believe it is so that Colt will gain the riches of the Charlen House once she is killed, besides I have my mother's last name not my father's. Without the proper paperwork saying that I'm his son, I wouldn't be able to claim the estate as my own."

I feel a blanket being placed over me as I start to close my heavy eye lids. "So she's trying to get you out of the way?" I hear Ashton sign. "Yes, I believe that maybe so. I don't see why she sent Colt to find me, aren't I already out of the way?" Ashton's arms wrap around me as he pulls me into his embrace. "Don't mind anything Colt says, if he happens to come round here don't get anywhere near him; I want you to be safe." There was a moment of silence as I cuddled under the blanket. "There's something I need to tell you...," Ashton sat up once more and turned to face me, "...I've always wanted to tell you but I thought you wouldn't except me. I-" I try to stay awake but sleep claims me before I could hear what Ashton had to say.

"Lady Lawrence you best be getting up dear!" I jerk my head up to see Maria holding a pink dress, girdle, and an open letter. My eyes widen as I look around the room to see that Ashton had left me. "My goodness what has gotten into you?" I rub my eyes as I sit up preparing to listen to her. "Didn't you wear that yesterday? Anyways get up, get clean, and get dressed you got to be ready before he arrives." I perk up, "Before who arrives?" Maria lays my dress and girdle on the back of my desk chair grinning to herself. "Sir Lawrence of course, he'll be here at noon and I also received word that Sir Tom La-Flu will be stopping by as well; around the same time as your father."

I get up from my bed and undo my messy hair, "Where's Ramon?" Maria turns towards me sadness taking over her features and a stern look forms on mine. "The poor young Sir has caught a slight fever and has a nasty bump on his head. Not really sure how it got their, but he will be fine once the doctor takes a look at him." The breath I didn't know I was holding finally was released. "Oh and Lady Lawrence, your mother sent a messenger requesting that you be kind to Sir La-Flu while he's visiting today." Maria then exited my room. I walk into my bath to find warm soapy water already in the ivory bathtub. I slip of my yellow dress and soak in the bath thinking about what Ashton had told me the night before.

There was no doubt that him and Colt were half-brothers but why is Colt here trying to get him to return to his family's homestead? If Ashton is here, doesn't that mean that he's out of the way for his father's inheritance? Why is Ashton's step-mother so keen on marrying him out of the family when he doesn't even have his father's last name? Also, what did Ashton say to me when I finally slept? Those were just a few of the questions that seemed to stand out among the others that we're scattered in my brain as I submerged myself under the water resting my body.

"Lady Lawrence, please hurry! You slept most of your morning away..." Maria knocked on my door causing me to practically jump out of the water gripping the sides of the tub, gasping for air, "...and careful resting in that tub! Lady Lawrence I would hate to tell your family about your untimely death." I pull the stopper from the drain and step out grabbing a towel off a nearby rack. Wrapping it around me and opened the door to see Maria untying my girdle, "Christ have mercy! What happened to this thing?" Maria holds it in front of me with her left hand on her hip. I simply stare at the piece of clothing, "My mother had trouble getting it off of me the other night after Ramon's birthday dinner," I state rather coldly as I sit at my vanity's mirror ready for Maria to style my wet brown hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maria, your tying it to...," I fell my breath get knocked out of me, "...tight!" She then unties the strings and tries to redo the girdle. "I'm sorry my Lady. I'm just nervous you know how your father is..." I sigh in agitation, I more worried about my throwing up my insides. Once she ties the last string she then brings me my dress. The pink gown was dreadful with its short puffy sleeves and oval cut top. "Madam Lawrence and Sir La-Flu picked it out just for this occasion." I then turn away from her and go to my closet. "Mother knows father doesn't like it when she dresses me like that," I open the double doors and walk inside searching for a one of my sundresses, "..besides shouldn't I wear a dress that father has bought me?" I return to Maria with a blue dress with white flowers. She beamed with delight as she dropped the pink gown and asked me if I wanted to wear my girdle. I laugh as I reply, "I wish to be comfortable when I speak to father."

Maria walks me down the stairs as the servants run from all four corners of the large greeting room. "Miss Maria," one of the Ramon's nannies, "when is the doctor going to arrive? Ramon is as red as a strawberry at harvest time!" Once the nanny is standing at the bottom of the stairs she bows, "I am so very sorry, Lady Lawrence, but I need to-" The horns blast in the distance as the entire house seemed to be in attention. "Sir Friar Stephen Lawrence has arrived." My eyes widen as I run to the front door leaving Maria and the nanny in my dust. I feel a hand grab my shoulder stopping me before I could reach my destination, "Abigail, where's the fire hun-bun?" I turn around to see my father standing before me smiling like a drunk old man with a five o'clock shadow. His white shirt un-tucked from his gray trousers, his navy tie undone, and his dark brown hair tousled as if he had slept on the way here. My eyes soften as I walk into his chest, wrap my limp arms around him, and released three years of sorrow fueled tears on his white shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me in closer, "I know; I've been gone for way to long." I cried in agony and I tightened my grip on him not wanting his to leave me.

"Geary, will you let the cooks know that I'm in the mood for some cherry chocolate pie!" Geary bows as he turns toward to walk towards the kitchen. "Geary wait," he then stops and faces me as I let go of my father. "Yes my Lady?" I try my best to whip my tear-stained cheeks as my father looks on trying to understand why I stopped the servant. "Father just got home so enform the cooks that they must cook something worthy for the head of the Lawrence House, thank you." I hear my father laugh, "Thats my daughter! Always looking out for me." I turn around and smile, I love how he can be so carefree, he made me feel like I was when ever I'm around him. At times like this its hard to feel that way: here I was betrothed to a bachelor but in love with an heir of a lost fortune. "Abigail? Abigail!" I hear my father faint voice his blurry body running to me, "Lady Lawrence!" and others gasp in horror.

I wake up in my room with a man in a white coat observing my face. "Friar Stephen, your daughter should be fine, she was just a little hungry nothing to serious. I gave her some vitamin pills but when she fully recovers she'll need to eat something." The doctor packed up his bag and headed for my door. "Thank you Mister Herren you're a kind old man." He left just as father finished his statement, father then sat on the end of my bed. I started to sit up, "No, Abigail you're still a little weak. Mister Herren said that your body hasn't been getting the essentials it needs and that you need to eat before this becomes a problem." I lay back onto my pillow pulling the heavy blankets over my cold form. "He also said that Ramon should be fine if he stays in bed for the rest of the week; you don't happen to know what happened to him do you?" My eyes flick open and I roll over to face my father and shake my head knowing that lying to him would have severe punishment but he couldn't know about Ashton or Colt or anything about them.

"Well Ramon maybe on bed rest but I'm putting you on bed rest too; don't you dare get up and leave this room." I sat up so quickly that my mind had started spinning but I still felt that I should protest, "Father, I'm fine! I don't need to rest..." I try to crawl out of the bed but he stops me. "Abigail I know you mean well but you're just not health enough to be active right now. Your mother is away so take the silence of the estate and rest, alright? Besides I need some sleep its five and I need to finish my report on my last trip, excuse me." The door closes slowly as I hear my father speak to the guards about keeping me inside. I sigh in relief as I lay back down and relax my stiff shoulders. The sun peers through the glass balcony doors as I turn my back and sleep.

I wake to someone knocking on my door, "Lady Lawrence dinner is served." Maria enters my room with a tray walking toward my bed. "You've been out for quite sometime. Your father wanted me to bring you dinner so you can regain your strength." She sets the tray on my night table and pulls out a box of matches and lights the candles around my room. "I'll be back in the morning to help you dress and bring you breakfast, sleep well, Lady Lawrence," as she heads for the door she suddenly wipes around, "...also Sir La-Flu dropped by not to long after you fainted. He thought your father was another suitor, boy was he upset. But knowing the Friar he milked it for what it was worth! The young man even swore he'd take you and beat him by then your father wasn't laughing anymore." I was barely listening to her story of earlier today. I smile as if I was interested, "Sounds like it was a blast but you might need to go before father lectures you about keeping me up." Maria then nods her appreciation for her safety and leaves immediately. I look down at the tray to see a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and apples mixed in, a glass of water, and a saucer plate with two pills on it. I grab the water and take my two pills glubbing them down. Staring into the glass of water I start to wonder where Ashton ran off to.

There was a knock on the glass doors, my head turns to see vampire-toothy smiling Ashton looking through the glass. I carefully rise from my bed and walking toward the balcony doors. Once open he embraced me, "I heard what happened I was so worried that Colt got ahold of you. I'm so glad that you're not hurt." I snuggle into his chest, "Father had the country's finest doctor came see me and Ramon. I was lacking in nutrition and Ramon just had a fever." He pulled back slightly to look at me, "So your not ill?" I nodded my head 'no'. Ashton let out a sigh of relief and pulled me back into his embrace. "That's music to my ears." We stand on the balcony feeling the night's cold wind but his body was so warm next to mind. "It's kind of cold; we better get inside or you'll be ill for sure." I look up and smile into his blue eyes as he guides us inside and closes the glass door. "Where did you go yesterday? I woke up and you were missing..." I walk back to my bed, "...I thought someone must have found you in the night."

I felt Ashton hands wrap around my waist, his chin resting on my right shoulder, and his lips centimeters from my lips. "I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance, I wanted to stay but I felt that my presence wouldn't be greatly admired...," my dart to the right to watch his blue orbs study my face, "...I didn't mean to cause you to worry." He kissed my cheek then let go of my body stretching his long arms while yawning. "Besides we're even now..." He looks over at my night table and grasps the book he was reading earlier looking inside to find the page he stopped on. "Ashton you know its late, what did you come for?" He looked up at me while closing the book, "I just came to see if you were okay...," he sat down on my bed, "...I was at the café for my afternoon tea and one of your father's messanger servants' asked me if I've seen Mister Herren. I ask him why he needed to know and he said that he hadn't arrive to see Sir Ramon or Lady Lawrence, he stated that you both had fallen ill. But I see that it was a false alarm you seem to be well and as beautiful as ever."

I blush as I look down at my clothing, noticing for the first time that I was wearing my nightdress and my hair was a mess on my shoulders. "I'm always a mess when I sleep..." I hear the bed shift and feel Ashton's hands raise my head to meet his gaze. "Don't say that your beautiful and I might have come for something else to..." before I could ask I felt his lips on mine. His hands move to my waist pulling me in as I wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I smile as I let his tongue slip inside. He tasted like green tea as his tongue found mine wanting me to participate with him. We both gasp for air as we come apart, he then places his forehead on mine, "I might have wanted to do that while I was here." I giggle as he strokes my hair.

There was a knock on the door, "Abigail, I have to go-" We look over to the door as it opens to reveal my father walking in stopping in his tracks once he sees Ashton, "-see your mother. Why is this you man in your room!" Ashton steps away from me and turns toward my father, "Friar Lawrence, I'm sorry to intrude on your estate, my name is Ashton Lanning and I-" Father tackled Ashton onto the floor, "Guards get this man out of my house!" The men came crashing through my small doorway by the dozens. I stood in shock until the ruckus caused my vase with the red rose to fall off the shelf and be trampled by the guards' feet. I ran over to the men tousling on the ground trying to restrain Ashton. "Get off him, please stop!" I grab onto a unknown arm trying to wrench it from the pile as I hear Ashton grunting in pain trying his best to fight back. "Let go, Lady Lawrence," the arm swung back causing me to fall on my tush. "Abigail!" I heard my father yell my name, I ignored him trying to get back in the mess. "Abigail...," I felt father's hand grab my shoulder, "...its to dangerous!"

I tried to get out of his grip, "Stop I have to help him...," I finally slip free from his grasp and dove into the fight, "...Ashton I'm coming!" Before I could get any closer the guards had Ashton restrained with his arms behind his back. He was a bloody mess with his slick black hair tousled around his pale face. I stood back gasping in horror, "Ashton..." as soon as I call his name he raises his head to look at me. I kneel and gentle touch him right cheek. He smiles at me as he closes his eyes and rubs my hand against his face. "What are we to do with him, Friar Lawrence?" Our tender moment was interrupted when the head guard spoke those words. "No you can't take him away!" I look to my father who stares at me in shock, he then steps toward us and looks down at mine and Ashton's blood stained face. "Send him away, now." Tears start to form, "Father you can't do this to him. He's hurt he might die if you put him on the street!" Father turned his back on us as I felt Ashton torn from my hand, "My word is final Abigail, I'm the head of this house." My eyes are red as more tears rain down. "Father please!" I beg him to reconsider. "MY WORD IS FINAL!" His voice boomed throughout the house, I've never heard him so angry at anyone not even mother. I look back over to Ashton, the guards were carrying him out of my room. "Can I at least have a word with him..." I plead father with puffy green eyes. My father looks at me with his own green eyes, lets out a sigh of defeat, "Fine but make it quick." I feel father's eyes on me as I sprint over to Ashton who seemed to be on the verge of death. I grip shoulders his head covered in his blood, "Abie I'll be fine. Don't worry...," he leans closer to me, "...I'll come see you within a the next three days I promise," he whispered the last part to me and me alone. Smiling weakly I nod my head in agreement, "I'll be waiting for you," I whisper back then press my lips onto his lips trying to save this moment knowing that Ashton may not be able to keep his promise...

* * *

Sorry its been a week, and it'll be another 5 days before I can upload, so I'll try to post again on Sunday-ish if not then the Monday. :-D


	7. Author's (LATE) Note: Sorry!

A week pasted since that night; I locked myself in my room and sat in my desk chair facing the glass balcony doors waiting for Ashton to come back. Even through the Mister Herren visited me to see if I was alright I didn't open the for anyone or anything. "Abigail...," father was pounding on my door,"...please open this door. I want to know that your alright." I closed my eyes as I felt tears start to form. I wanted to forgive him but my love for Ashton was fogging my other feelings. Even though I knew that being in love makes you stronger I feel weak for not being able to help Ashton. I heard the door knob jiggle as my father tried to get inside my room. "Abigail, please let me in," he stated as he knocked on the door calmly.

I rose from my chair and dragged my feet toward the door. I unlocked the door and opened it just enough to see my father in a pair of navy trousers, white dress shirt, and a blue tie. His shoulders fell as he saw me merge from my room. I was a mess still in my nightdress and my brown hair on the tip top of my head held back with a satin ribbon but my bangs were out and ruffed also my green eyes smudged with liner. My father let out a sigh or relief as he smiled, "Thank the Heavenly Father above that your alright. Ramon and I were so worried." I looked into his green eyes as he stared back into mine. Tears started to well as I slung the door open and jumped into his arms; my water works started to pour I rubbed my face in his chest. My father chuckles to himself as he wrapped his arms around me. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, Abigail. I was already upset about your engagement to Tom La-Flu but to find you in the arms of a local poor-" I shoved my father away as I stood back. "Ashton is not poor! He's waiting for his step-mother to resign and give him his late father's money!" The words just slipped from me, I knew that my father would want to know more about Ashton.

My father placed his hands on my shoulders, "Can you tell me more about Mister Lanning, only if your willing, Abigail." He crossed his arms and stood before me like the alfa dog he was, "I would recommend that you tell me for his safety." I looked up from my hands to see a stern look on father's face. I averted my eyes as the sun started to set. "I'll tell you after dinner, if that's alright with you, father?" His face softens as he unfolds his arms and rests his hands on my shoulders once again, "Alright but your mother will not approve your outfit so you better change, quickly."He opens the door to my room and guides me in, "Will you need Maria to help?" I shook my head 'no' as he nodded his head and closed the door. "Thirty minutes to bathe and change,chop-chop."

I had no desire to eat as I paced my room. Father had said 'for his safety' which means that Ashton was still somewhere in the city. I had to find him but where would I look first. Colt! Maybe he was still in the haunted house in the middle of the Samberlin forest. I sprinted to my closet and dug around trying to find my horseback riding outfit. It was still dirty since my last practice but it was the only trousers I had. I pulled the long sleeve over my head, buttoned the three buttons on the detachable vest and pulled on my skin tight pants. As I struggled with my riding boots I thought if this was a good idea. I sat at my vanity mirror and brushed my brown hair into a high bun with my bangs, slanted, resting on my forehead; as I tie the forest green ribbon, I began to think of supplies I might need. I bolted to my closet and pull my small black backpack from the shelf. I grabbed an evening gown, a pair of flats, stockings, my journal and pen, also a lighter that I hid in my night table drawer. Then there was a knock on the door. "Lady Lanning may I come in..." I shoved the lighter in my vest pocket. "No I'm fine. Tell father and mother that I'll just be a couple more minutes." I heard her shoes click down the hall as I started to wondering if I was making the right decision. To be honest I felt like I wasn't but after meeting Ashton I had let my heart guide my head. Even though my father has told me and Ramon that his grandmother had warned him about listening to your heart.

I did not dare apply make up or wear the Lawrence family seal, I rather not have be detected my law enforcement or allies of the family. I blew out the candles that were lit, opened my glass balcony doors, and walked to the snow white railing. I leaned my hands against the railing feeling the cool night air on my face. I dreamt of Ashton standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his warm breathe tickling my ear. Shaking my head I had to focus on the task at hand, I had to find Ashton. I grabbed onto the vines growing on the side of the house, terrified that I would fall but my love was helping me fight. Once my feet touched the ground a breath of air I didn't know that I was holding was let out as I wiped off any leaves that were still on my clothes.

I sprint as fast as I could toward the Lawrence garden, stopping to grab some apples and stuff them in my backpack. I then turned my attention to the thick Samberlin forest. It had rained the last couple of nights and the ground was mushy and muddy. My riding boots stuck to the forest floor so I was unable to run so I had to walk on the over grown roots of the trees. When I finally reach the house I was shocked in horror. The words 'stay away' were written on the windows in what appeared to be...blood. I prayed to God that it wasn't Ashton or Colt's blood as I made myself climb the creaking steps to the porch. My palms started to sweat as the door to Colt's abandoned hideout and I became face to door? Perhaps but now was not a time for play on words. I placed my hand on the doorknob turning it to open and walked in the dark room. The foyer was still dark and there was no sign of Colt anywhere. The silver lantern from before was resting on the floor, the glass was shattered around it.

I reach into my pocket and grabbed my lighter and lit what was left in the oil. As I stood I saw two blood red eyes stare back at me. "I need your help..." the red eyes blinked and its body descended the staircase, "...if Ashton is hurt I'll need your help to find him." Colt finally revealed himself, he was dressed in a white suit with a black shirt underneath. "Are you sure you want my help...," he stood at the bottom of the stairs with his pale hands stuffed in his pockets, "...I'm sure my brother warned you about me." Colt lips stretched flashing me his fang-like smile just like Ashton. I take a deep breath as I reply, "I haven't seen Ashton in, at most a week. I was hoping if anyone knew were he was besides my father it would be you."

He approached me, eyeing me with his blood red orbs. "Why are you so in love with my brother? He won't be able to take care of a woman like you but if you decide to become my new lover I'll full-fill your wildest fantasies..." His breath hit me; he was so similar to Ashton but different at the same time. I step back. "Why are you so infatuated with me? Is it because your brother has something you want even though your the heir to the Charlen wealth. I will love Ashton till the day I die..." Colt grins then bursts into laughter. I was started by his sudden change in attitude. "You want have to worry about 'till death do us part' if you become his wife;..." my ears perk up as I listen to his words, "...You most likely know that me and Ashton have different mothers but we have a lot more in common than the same father." The glow of the lantern starts to wear off as it gets harder to see Colt standing only a short distance away.

"Ashton may kill me after I tell you this but..." he then turns his back to me, "...we are creatures of the night. Like owls, wolves, and other nocturnal animals." I stare into Colt's back as he looks up at the moonlight coming from a second story window. "What do you mean nocturnal? Like vampi-" All of a sudden Colt is standing in front of my face mere centimeters from my lips. "Your such a smart young woman no wonder Ashton likes you." He leans in and kisses me. His lips felt like a rose, my eyes fall faint to his seductive kiss. My body melts not from pleasure but knowing that by allowing this to happen I was betraying Ashton's love for me. Suddenly I feel a sharp pinch as I shove Colt's chest away from me...I taste blood. "Your lips are very soft, Abigail. AB positive my favorite...," he cornered me and let his index finger run along my cheek, "...has Ashton tasted your blood?" I slapped his hand away. "Stop stalling! Tell me who or what you are?!" Colt smiled as he reached in to his breast pocket and brought out a white handkerchief. "Ashton and I are vampires, Abigail; I thought for sure he would have informed you by now, since you are..." Colt then shoved the handkerchief over my mouth, "...his mortal lover." I struggled as Colt held me in the corner. The smell of the cloth was intoxicating; poison and venom. The next thing I knew I had blacked out.

The morning sun wakes me from my slumber. As I sit up I realize that I am laying on a large bed with canopy curtains; I sling my feet to the side of the bed and pretty much have to crawl to the edge. My feet touch the cold hard wood flooring, the windows were all open letting in the sun and morning breeze. I walk toward the sun's powerfully rays that bloom. Then do I realize that I am wearing a white gown. It was longer than my 4'9" height; pure satin, with thin straps, and oval shaped back-opening. I gaze in a distant mirror my hair was missing its bun and green ribbon but the gown fit me beautifully. I felt like I was in heaven; dressed as an angel but I haven't seen the Lord of his son Jesus Christ.

I start to panic wondering if I had really died, I fall to my knees knowing that if Colt had killed me I would never see father, mother, and Ramon again. Not to mention Ashton's soft and caring presence that embraced me when I was near him. I try my best to hold back tears as the door opens to revealing a perky blonde woman with her back to me. She was dressed in a black evening gown with light green ruffles decorating every opening. Her hair was in a low ponytail with tight curls; if her hair had been straight it would have been dragging on the floor. She also carried a pitch black umbrella also with light green ruffles around it. "Your up..." before she turned to face me she popped open her umbrella shielding the sunlight from her, "...I thought for sure I would have to notify the city's doctor." She stated as she reached in to her dress pocket and put on her black sunglasses. "I say Eric should have listened to me about fixing this 'sun room' was what he called it." I rise to my feet, "I'm sorry to intrude on your estate but I need to get home..." I rush to tie my hair back, "...if you will please tell me where the Samberlin fore-"

The woman chuckles, "My darling, we're no where near Samberlin..." she walks toward the closet using the umbrella to shielding the sunlight once more, "...we're in Firesh, home of the House of Bloomington." She hands me a purple sundress and light gray ballerina slippers. "It seems that my son...," I look over the dress she handed me, "...didn't introduce us properly. Allow me, I'm Lady Darcy Bloom but most people know me by my late husband, Sir Eric Alexander Lee Charlen the Fifth." I lift my gaze as she removes her sun glasses and blood red orbs stare back at me.


	8. Chapter 8

"And your name is?" I couldn't speak her red eyes bore into my tan complexion, then my stomach let out a monstrous growl. Colt's mother lifted the left side of her dress as she headed for the door, " Don't worry your little tummy we'll be having dinner in an hour. Everything you need is in this room; Colt will come by to bring you to dinner. She shuts the door and as I turn back to the ceiling to floor windows I hear a key click. Colt's mother locked me in, probably to keep me from snooping around her house. I pull off the white gown nearly tripping on its length and grab the purple sundress.

The violet colored dress reached mid-thigh; as I buttoned the front and tied the strings on the back I realized that this room had no mirrors. I open a pure white dresser drawer and dig to find a pair of calf-high socks or stockings. I slip on the lilac socks and then the gray flats. My new outfit surprisingly fit my narrow frame. My sparrow brown hair glazed over my shoulders. I sit on a snow white arm chair to think and pull up my socks. I comb my fingers though my hair as I steady my breathing. Here I was in a stranger's house, far away from my own knowing that I should have never went to Colt to ask Ashton's whereabouts. Knowing father he would have the whole country looking for me in a matter of minutes if I wasn't back in time for dinner or breakfast or whatever time it was at home.

My own mother wouldn't lift a finger. To think my wedding date came and gone, not like I wanted to be married to Sir Tom La-Flu. My sixteenth birthday is less than a week away and approaching fast. But I must focus on the task at hand; Colt's mother, Lady Darcy Bloom-Charlen, said we're no where near the Samberlin forest. I rise from my 'thinking chair' and look out the windows. The room I was in seemed to be in a tower looking over blue waters and a crystal clear sky. Oh great heaven the home of God! Why didn't I listen to Mr. Kele during national geography. The one time I decide to listen to his thick Brazilian accent and he lectures on mountains, valleys, etc.

There was a knock on the door. "Coming in, Lady Abigail," it was Colt. When revealed he was wearing a white satin shirt that was partly un-tucked from his black trousers. He black hair was slick-ed back and his red eyes were dull and tired. "Mother wanted you to have a traditional Firesh breakfast but in my case it would be an late dinner...," he stated as he tucked in the rest of his shirt and pulled a dark red bow tie from his breast pocket, "...Come on let's get going." Colt straightens his tie and reaches out his right hand to me. I flip back my hair as I carefully step toward him. "Lady Abigail, you're in good hands while your here." He grabbed my hand guiding me out of my pure white room.

The hall was painted midnight black with old paints of people who appeared to have moving eyes. The place was dusky, spider webs in every nook and cranny; candle lit chandeliers were the only light. As we walked the long corridor I felt the cold air hit my bare arms. Colt suddenly stopped in front of a gray double doors. "I hope you enjoy your meal." He opens the door like a southern gentleman, letting me enter first. The dining room was painted a dark green with candle stands on the walls holding lit half melted blood red candles. "I see you took a liking to the dress." Colt's mother was seated at the far end of the table in a the same dress she hand earlier. "Please Lady Lawrence let's to know each other over 'breakfast', shall we?" Colt appeared beside me leading me to a chair on the right of his mother. He pulled out the chair as I cautiously sat down. Lady Bloom-Charlen, Colt's mother, clasped her hands together just as Colt sat down across from me and 3 very short, hunch-backed men came from what seemed to be a kitchen. Each one stopped on our right and placed the covered trays they were carrying in front of us.

"For dinner..." I turned my attention from the creepy short men to a taller, red skinned man, "...we are having rabbit dim sum on white rice with a glass of aged deer blood." The man grinned showing off his fangs. "And for the young lady...," his black eyes bore into my green orbs, "...a stack of pancakes, sasuage, and a glass of sparkling apple cider." The 3 men uncovered the trays. Mine, thankfully was fully cooked; but Colt and his mother's was oozing blood. They's rice didn't appear white, the dead rabbit's blood had dyed the grain a light red color. The red man placed the glass of cider in front of me. "No worries my dear, there's not a trance of blood anywhere on your plate." His vampire-toothy grin made **my** blood run cold.

As I at my breakfast, Colt tore into his dim sum as his mother tried her best to not notice though her eyes were turning a faint reddish-pink color. "So Abigail what is this I hear about you marrying my step-son?" I nearly choke on my cider. Colt's mother dug her eyes into my skin. "Actually, I'm already engaged to an older Sir." I place my glass down and cut off a small piece of my pancakes drenched in maple syrup. "Oh so you're cheating on your fiancé?" I gaze over to Colt who was listening intensely waiting for my response. "It was an arranged marriage. I never agreed to give him my hand, I barely see the man let alone talk to him. Besides if I marry I want it to be for love." I sounded like a familiar princess from a story that my father read to me when I was younger. "Oh so you don't love this man, am I right." I nod my head, "My mother doesn't consider anyone else when making decisions that affect our lives, she just wants what's best for her."

Just as we became silent, the doors that lead to the hallway slammed open. "What did you do to her?!" I looked up to see Ashton storming over to his mother ignoring my presence. His left forearm was wrapped up with a few bloody areas. He was dressed in dark red trousers with a white undershirt tucked in, and held in place with a black belt. Ashton gripped his black dress shirt in his right hand. "Where is she?" he turned to his brother, dropping his shirt and pulling him out of his chair; practically spitting in his face. "Don't say you didn't bring her here! I saw you bring her here!" Colt's blood red eyes glared into his brother's blue eyes. "Dear brother are you sure you want to act such a way in front of your beloved." Colt jestered to me as he spoke. Ashton's dark eyes let go of his brother's gaze turning to me; half sitting half standing. His gently set his brother to the side as he ran his fingers through his cut black hair. "Please excuse us Lady Abigail, my son and I have some sleep to catch up on." Colt nodded his agreement stepping beside his mother. Lady Darcy Bloom-Charlen and her son bolted gracefully for the doors that were wild open and disappeared into the cold dark hallway.

Ashton cautiously walked toward me as I stepped away from my chair. "Abigail...," his blue eyes filled with tears as he pulled me into his icy cold embrace. Even though his touch warmed my heart he still felt like ice on my bare arms. "...I all so sorry. I thought I would be back in time..." He pulled back to gaze into my green eyes. When he finally kisses me I fell my loneliness melt away as his soft lips massage my own. Ashton pulls about and strokes my brown hair. "I was worried that you wouldn't come for me..." my green eyes became misty, "...but somehow I knew you'd be somewhere waiting for me." His crystal blue eyes soften as he pulls me in to feel his heartbeat.

"Did they tell you?" His silk voice whispers in my ear. My water works start right there as I sink to my knees on the darkened oak paneling. I bury my head in my hands, "I didn't want to believe Colt!" My words slurred like a drunk maniac. "But it explains so much. Why you said your mother was a different species, why marriage is so frowned on in your country. You all are creatures, is what he said; nocturnal animals." Ashton had found his way next to me on the cold floor. My eyes pleaded the one question that I couldn't bare to say, was he truly a vampire? One who hid from the light of day and preyed among innocent girls like me? His blue eyes flashed bright red once more like it they did that night a few weeks ago, though it felt like ages ago. "Yes, its true." I shook my head as I covered my gapping mouth with my trembling hands. "But I never planned to hurt you or your family! I left to escape the pressure of being arranged into marriage, so I decided to visit my foster parents, I didn't plan on falling in love with my adopted father's boss' daughter." I continued to sob as I tried my best to listen. "Abie are you alright?" Ashton rubbed my back as I rose to my feet. I reassured him as he led me back to the pure whiter sun room through the cold. "This is where I leave you. I still have some important matters to attend to." Ashton had finished dressing by the time we made it to my room. "Don't make so much noise, Lady Darcy Bloom-Charlen has sensitive ears." He kissed my cheek and left me at the door. "And do not worry your father thinks that you've went to visit your grandmother's estate to aid with your wedding planning." Ashton had waved his good-bye and vanished into the dark hallway.

* * *

Here's the surprise **DOUBLE UPLOAD**, WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!


	9. Chapter 9

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...

Noël was seated in a dark room; no windows only candles performing 'the dance of the flicking flames'. Her eyes were closed as she prepared herself for what her visions would show her. In this time it was night as she became a girl with long snow-white hair held back with a black ribbon, dressed in a dead black dress, with black ballerina flats. A sliver chain was hanging from her neck as jewelry. It seemed to be that the girl was in a hurry, huffing and puffing to reach her destination. She was on a deep purple colored bike, turning corners and racing along the sidewalk like she was in a marathon.

She then stopped at an abandoned building, her bangs sticking to her forehead as she dismounted her bike and threw on her mini navy blue backpack. The young girl appeared to be looking for someone as she progressed toward the old warehouse that had been shut down at the end of World War II. The windows were busted open while graffiti decorated the outer brick walls. She looked at her VampireFreaks watch; it read 10:58 before she could look up a dark figure had knocked her on her feet, the girl shrieked in surprise. Her bottom landed in the freshly damp dirt. The figure's body loomed over the teenaged girl.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come here anymore..." Before his face could be shown Noël lost sight of her vision. She looked around herself; her candles had died out. She got up and exited the small darkened room. "Miss Noël do you have good news?" She looked around the haunting hall to see if any souls would wonder in on them. "I'm sorry, Sir Lanning. I'm afraid that I wasn't able to see in her time. I don't believe she has a place in this world anymore..." Noel stated the last view words carefully as she entered the study. "What do you mean by that?" Noel's gray eyes turned soft, "Forgive me sir but Abigail..."

The sun was midway in the sky. The white room I was in turned into a sauna in less than a few minutes. I laid on the bed as I stared at the canopy above then suddenly I remembered that Colt had told me that Ashton was a vampire. I jolted up, my eyes wide in fear. How could I have not known. The signs were obvious; his heart-shaped wound healing so fast, he's strange light blue eyes, the time when his eyes did change into a red hue. Did my mother know about this? Is that why I was threatened not to see him. Why I've had such mixed up emotions? I looked around the room to see my black backpack. I swear on my journal that wasn't there earlier. My journal! I pounce off the bed and rummage through the bag. My evening attire, shoes, and stockings were in the bag along with my pen but my journal.

I threw the bag down as I gazed around the room. My journal was missing, who could have possibly taken such a thing? It had nothing of value, just filled with my thoughts and feelings. I kneeled onto the floor as my eyes grew heavy. Did Colt take it while I was asleep? Most likely he could have he's not exactly the nice guy here. Suddenly the door to the room was opened and Ashton stood before me. He raced to my side with a look of concern. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He lifts my arms as he scans my tan skin with his eyes. I could never have imagined that this kind soul is a vampire.

"Abie...," his blue eyes stare at me as I try my best not to blush, "...I was thinking that since your here and all that possibly...," Ashton dropped his gaze and chuckled to himself. "Oh my, I don't know why I'm stumbling over my words now, but would you do me the honor of..." he leans in as his lips gently brush against mine, "...becoming Mrs. Lanning?" I throw my arms around his neck pulling him in feeling him smile. "So is that a yes?" He states when we finally pull apart. "Of course; I'll marry you but what about your step mother?" Ashton brushes my bangs behind my ear, "Don't worry she won't find out, I promise. Now you better go have dinner and wash up nightfall will be among us in a couple of hours." Ashton helped me to my feet as he made his way for the door. "And don't leave this room during the night unless I go with you, its to dangerous for you to wander around alone."

He shuts the door as I linger in the closet looking for a night-gown. Just as I grab the hanger with a blue satin gown my vision becomes blurry. No longer able to see my whereabouts I collapse on to the cool flooring. When I do wake up I'm seated in a puddle of mud. My violet mid-length sundress was now a short dead black dress and my flats were also black. "I thought you said you wouldn't come here anymore..." I look up to see a figure looming over me, "...you told me you moved. Did you or not?" The voice's owner soon appeared from behind the shadows. He was a tall, handsome teenaged boy, around seventeen. You could see ever hair on his head, he's black hair was slick with gel but not stiff. "Whatever the reason I'm glad your back." He then stretches out his hand for me, I reluctantly grab his arm. Though his shirt was baggy you could tell he had strong arms as he gently lifts me to my feet. "Are you here for the party?"

I try to respond to him but I'm unable to control my body. I look around to spot a small navy blue backpack and reach for it. Once in my hands I dig around inside and reveal a black envelope with red writing on the front; I hand it to the young man as if to tell him that I was invited to be here. "So you know my brother, Klane?" Before I could answer I reawakened in the sun room with Ashton, Colt, Lady Darcy Bloom, and a woman who appeared to know what to do. "She'll be fine after she gets some rest but I'll have to go make the medicine that she needs." Ashton was holding my hand as he listened to the older woman as her packed up her bag. "But she'll be fine right?" The woman smiled, "Of course, Sir Ashton, she'll be on bed rest for the next couple days." Lady Darcy Bloom rises from her seat against the wall, "Colt my darling let's be going..." Colt getting up from his seat, "...Ashton you mustn't forget you haven't had any breakfast. I'll call for a maid so go eat something." They exited with the woman, leaving me and Ashton alone.

Ashton's blue eyes stare at my blue veins revealing themselves on my skin. "Wait!" I sit up and snatch my arm away causing a dizzy spell, "Don't please, I don't want to become-" He grabbed my shoulders before I collapsed onto the soft satin bedding. "Careful, you're not well...," he gently set me back onto the bedding, "...I came back to get you for dinner and I found you lying on the floor unconscious." I then realize that I am dressed in the blue gown, my hair held back with a white ribbon. I turn to the windows to see the island's lighthouse shining bright in total darkness. "Are you hungry?" I look back to see Ashton holding a tray with a bowl of what appeared to be stu surprise. "Our chef thought you might like something that would help you warm up since you have a fever."

I smile as Ashton grabs the spoon off the tray and dip it into the bowl. "Wait, you haven't eaten yet have you?" His eyes soften to sadness as his black locks sway from side to side. "Don't worry about me it'll be a while before I faint from my lack of hungry." He held the spoonful of stu out to me, jestering that I should eat. Instead I push his hand away. "You must eat something." I pull on the collar of my gown, "Here take as much as you'd like." Ashton blue eyes turn a red hue as he tries to avert his gaze. "No I mustn't drink from you. You are unwell, also others may smell your blood if any was to be spilt they will devour you." His eyes bore into my skin as they continued to burn a passionate red. "If we are to wed, I fear that I may not be able to protect you even after you accept my family's customs," he signed as he closed his eyes, "...I spoke to our priest she states that your soul is being affect by this era somehow."

I grasp his pale hand as he runs his long fingers through his hair. "I don't want to lose you, Ms. Noel, she fears that your soul can't handle this environment." My eyes start to water as he says this to me. "I want to save you but I fear I can do nothing to help your sealed destiny. All I can do is stay by your side until your time comes." By the time those word left his rosy lips my cheeks were stained with tears as I wept in fear. Ashton was telling me I would die before we could be together officially and there was nothing that he could do to save me. What is this awful dream that wishes to rule my young life. Barely sixteen and my life was coming to a close.

That night we never did eat, but Ashton had decided to comfort me as I fell asleep in his mother's sun room...


	10. Author's (LATE NOTE AGAIN): I'm so sorry

I am so sorry you, guys and girls, I didn't meant go this long without posting. The good news is that I'll post before October is over AND I'm starting a new story. The bad news is (I know I'm giving it away, but) my current story, 'How I Fell In Love With Him', will be ending shortly.

So PLEASE bare with me as I complete my sport's season! Thank you so much for being my support, my backbone, the wind beneath my wings! :D

Sincerely,

Terra R. Makaty

P.S. Don't forget to check back for my NEW story, it'll be a little more futuristic.


End file.
